Les Photos Sorcière
by Nkbl
Summary: Que faire quand Sirius Black découvre dans la chambre d'Harry du Square Grimmauld des photos pornos sorcière d'Harry ?


**Titre : Les Photos Sorcière**

**Auteure : Béné NkBl**

**Couple: HP / SB**

**Genre: Yaoi**

**Disclamer : Ces personnages et cet univers appartient en intégralité à JK Rolling mais la tournure de l'histoire est de moi.**

**Résumer : Que faire quand Sirius Black découvre dans la chambre d'Harry du Square Grimmauld des photos pornos sorcière d'Harry ?**

**Note : Yaoi détaillé. A tous les homophobes détourner votre chemin !**

**Note ² : Premier one-shot, premier écrit soyez indulgent s'il vous plait.**

**Note ²' : Pour les besoins de mon histoire Harry à 18 ans, la guerre est passé et il a fini Poudlard, il travaille comme auror et vit avec Sirius. **

Depuis le départ d'Harry pour son travail d'auror Sirius, qui vivait avec ce dernier au 12 square Grimmauld, avait décidé de faire une journée ménage. Il commença alors vers les pièces du bas avant de se diriger vers les chambres inoccupées qui pourrait loger leurs amis, finissant par celle de Regulus qu'il quitta avec un peu de mal il se dirigea vers celle d'Harry voulant la finir rapidement avant son retour.

En entrant il fut surpris par la décoration car depuis qu'il vivait ensemble, soit depuis la fin de la guerre il y a un mois, Sirius n'avait jamais osé entrer dans la chambre de son filleule qui lui-même ne l'avait jamais invité à y rentrer.

Les murs était teint des couleurs de Serpentard mélanger à celle des Gryffondor, il y avait plusieurs photos moldu ou sorcière par ci et là, un grand lit à baldaquin trônait fièrement au milieu de la dite pièce mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention de Sirius fus le gros album qu'il supposa contenant des photos sur le bureau en marbre noir. Pour ne pas penser à cette album qui semblait l'appeler l'animagus ce décida alors à nettoyer la chambre même si celle-ci semblait relativement propre mais n'y tenant plus il s'installa sur le lit l'album sur les genoux.

L'homme faillit tomber à la renverse tellement il était choquer de ce qu'il voyait, il ne pouvait y croire. Son filleule, celui qu'il considérait comme son fils.

Sirius aurait voulu arrêter de regarder ces photos mes son corps ne répondait plus. Une photo le stoppa alors.

Harry était coucher sur ce qui semblait être son lit, l'appareil devait voler magiquement pour prendre la photo de cet angle-là. Harry complètement nu tenait de sa main droite son érection devenu pourpre et de l'autre main faisait de langoureux va et vient à l'intérieur de son entre étroit chaud et humide, les yeux révulser par le plaisir il ne cessait de répéter le même nom comme dans une litanie 'Sirus, Sirius,…'.

Son corps réagit alors instinctivement que sa lui fit mal étant très à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Juste à ce moment la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un Harry des plus mécontents. Il traversa la pièce en un temps record et attrapa son album des mains de son parrain qui lui ne réagit même pas, trop choqué par ce qu'il avait vu.

- Qui t'a permis d'entrer ? S'écria alors Harry faisant par la même occasion sortir son parrain de ses penser.

- Je…je faisais le…ménage. Ne pût-il que balbutier.

Reprenant contenance il encra son regard onyx dans les émeraudes du plus petit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'étais pas censé voir cet album !

- Pourquoi as-tu fait toute ces photos ? De quand date-t-elles ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas Sirius.

- Bien sûr que si ! Je suis ton parrain merde ! Tu es comme un fils pour moi.

- Tu veux la vérité ? Lança Harry avec hargne.

- C'est tout ce que je demande.

- La vérité c'est que chaque photo que je faisais c'était pour toi que je prenais ces poses.

- Pardon ?

Il ouvrit alors son album et le parcourus avant de me montrer une photo ou il était à quatre patte sur son lit un gode magique qui faisait des vas et vient enfoncer dans son derrière.

- Quand j'ai fait cette photo c'était dans les premiers jours où je suis venu vivre ici. Tu m'avais tellement excité quand tu es sorti de la douche avec une simple serviette courte autour de la taille. Je me suis fait plaisir en m'imaginant que c'était toi qui me pilonnait et qui me touchait.

Malgré lui le corps de Sirius déjà dur réagit encore plus et son sexe eut un tressautement à l'entente de ses mots.

- Harry tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis…

Il en perdit ses mot car Harry s'avança vers lui tout en se déshabillant, Sirius butta contre le lit et s'étala dessus et avant qu'il ne puisse se relever Harry était assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il se coucha à moitié sur lui après avoir retiré la plus part de ses vêtements, il ne restait sur lui qu'un simple boxer.

- Harry arrête ! Éloigne-toi !

Ne voulant pas le blesser il le repoussa le plus calment possible mais Harry lui attrapa le poignet qu'il tenu en haut de sa tête, Sirius sentait déjà ses défense baisser. Il allait lâcher.

- Je t'aime Sirius.

- Harry je t'en prie ne fait pas ça.

Harry caressa lentement la joue de son parrain.

Une larme coula et se perdit entre les doigts du survivant. Il regarda un instant l'homme en face de lui, ses yeux bleus contrastant fortement avec sa peau mate, ses cheveux d'ébènes. Jamais il ne lui avait paru aussi beau. Il s'approcha lentement de lui ignorant les battements effrénés de son cœur dans sa poitrine et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius. Il ferma les yeux et savoura se doux contact. Si seulement le temps avait pu s'arrêter! Si seulement tout avait pu se terminer, là, là où tout commençait.

- Sirius Je t'aime. Susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son parrain.

L'aîné se sentit défaillir. Cette simple phrase déclarer si amoureusement avait cette fois définitivement brisé quelque chose en lui.

- James, pardonne-moi…Murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser tendrement l'adolescent après l'avoir fait passer sous lui.

Lorsqu'il le lâcha, il vit qu'Harry était en larme. Les premières larmes de joie qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue.

Le brun était allongé sur le dos, nu, dans le lit aux draps de soie. Ses jambes étaient écartées, pliées. Ses yeux émeraude reflétaient les sensations du moment. Il était offert au brun qui venait de se déshabiller, au-dessus de lui. Voyant sa positon il rougie, le brun eu un sourire.

**"Comment peut-il être aussi innocent dans un tel moment ?"**** Se demanda Sirius.**

Sa peau crémeuse existait l'animagus, il voulait en connaître le goût de cette tendre chair et de la marquer sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent, leurs langues s'entrechoquèrent, se caressèrent, dansèrent ensemble. Les caresses aériennes de Sirius firent frissonner l'être sous lui. Sa bouche descendit dans la clavicule de son amant, lui laissant un suçon.

Satisfait, il s'égara près de l'oreille, parcourant ses contours, mordillant puis léchant le lobe. Les lèvres rosées continuèrent leur descente et les caresses se firent plus intenses. Elles s'arrêtèrent au torse et une coquine langue retraça la fine musculature du brun et faisant subir aux tétons le même supplice qu'au lobe de l'oreille. Les boules de chaire sensibles durcirent et une couleur rougeâtre s'empara d'elles.

Les mains d'Harry passèrent, en intervalle, dans les cheveux soigneux et sur les épaules larges de son compagnon, l'encourageant à continuer son traitement.

La langue de ce dernier quitta son occupation, remplaçait par des mains expertes, qui pincèrent les tétons, du bout des doigts les caressèrent. La bouche du brun parsema le torse de baiser et arriva au nombril. La langue quitta l'antre de son propriétaire pour y mimer l'acte sexuelle, puis continua son chemin pour arriver au membre viril du brun. De ses mains, le plus vieux le survola, lui donnant de doux attouchements, presque inexistants.

Le brun se plaça sur ses coudes pour admirer son amant qui s'amusait avec sa verge endolorie. Ses yeux le supplièrent de le prendre dans sa bouche, de le sucer. L'ainé releva sa tête, leurs regards se croisèrent et il comprit sa demande muette. Il voulait lui faire plaisir. Voir le corps du brun se tendre sous lui, le supplier, crier pour lui, gémissant pour lui, il le voulait. Aucun de ses partenaires ne lui avait fait ressentir se besoin de prendre soin de l'autre, il avait déjà baisé, mais jamais fait l'amour, c'était sa première fois : il faisait l'amour au brun, sans aucun doute. Il savait aussi que celui-ci était vierge, et il voulait que tout soit parfait pour ça première fois.

Sirius sourit et embrassa amoureusement Harry puis fit glisser, entre ses mains, le sexe du brun. Ses lèvres abandonnèrent celles de son compagnon, pour rejoindre le membre tendu. Il l'engloutit dans sa bouche, et sa langue valsa avec celui-ci. Le brun se cambra en fermant les yeux. L'animagus voyant cela accéléra le rythme. Les gémissements du brun se muèrent à des ronronnements qui firent sourire le plus vieux de nouveau. Le brun s'agrippa à la chevelure de son amant pour l'avertir qu'il était près de la jouissance, mais celui-ci tout comme pour le goût de la peau, voulait maintenant connaître la saveur de sa semence. Dans un cri perché dans les aigus, le brun se rependit dans la bouche de l'autre brun qui avala le liquide blancs avec gourmandise. Les lèvres d'Harry se scelleraient avec celles de Sirius, leurs langues s'enlaçant pour une nouvelle danse. Sirius lui présenta trois doigts, et il comprit ce qu'il devait faire. Il prit la main devant lui, et suça chaque doigt en plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui gris orageux de son partenaire, qui lui caressa son membre viril pour lui redonner son état d'autrefois. Par cette vision de luxure, le châtain sentit sa verge se tendre davantage.

**"Comment pouvait-ton être autant un appel à la débauche ?" ****Songea Sirius.**

Rien que part cette vision, il le savait, il pourrait jouir. Les yeux émeraude le fixaient toujours, et ses doigts laissèrent la bouche, aux lèvres rougies par les baisers, pour ce placer devant l'intimité du brun. Celui-ci hocha la tête, et ses pupilles vertes dirent à son amant qu'il était près. Un doigt pénétra dans l'intimité, puis un deuxième. Le corps moite du brun se tendit par cette présence étrangère, mais l'autre main de son amant s'activa pour le plongeait dans l'ivresse de la passion. Un autre doigt entra en lui, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Le châtain fit des mouvements de va-et-vient quittant et entrant dans l'orifice chaud. Le regard émeraude se posa sur le sexe de son amant se demandant si celui-ci pourrait entrer en lui, car il devait avouer qu'il était une taille toute à fait remarquable pour ne pas dire imposante.

D'un nouveau coup les doigts du plus vieux touchèrent sa prostate, il cria oubliant ses pensées. Sirius enleva ses doigts, et plaça son membre devant l'intimité du plus jeune. Un nouveau hochement de la tête de son compagnon et il s'engouffra dans l'antre étroit. Les sensations qu'il ressentit, lui ordonnèrent de bouger, de se perdre dans ce lieu de plaisir. Mais, il ne bougea pas, laissant le brun s'habituer à sa présence. La douleur passée, celui-ci encercla la taille de son parrain de ses jambes et donna le premier coup de hanche. Sirius, s'en attendre d'avantage, commença ses mouvements.

Touchant la prostate, il fit échapper des cris de plus en plus aigus au brun. Il aimait ce son. Ses mains placées sur les hanches fines, il avança le corps à la peau crémeuse vers lui au même moment où il donna un nouveau coup de hanche plus puissant. Le corps sous lui se cambra et un son peu masculin sortit de sa bouche, alors qu'il s'accrochait à ses épaules, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau pâle. Il caressa le membre, plus rapidement, plus fortement, dressé au propriétaire du regard verdoyant dans le vague, et sentit l'anneau de chaire du brun se resserrait sur sa verge. Les gémissements se firent plus présents pour chacun des deux hommes. Ils oublièrent tous, il n'y avait plus qu'eux, plus que leurs corps enlacés, emboités l'un dans l'autre. Dans un nouveau coup de bassin, ils éjaculèrent en même temps. Sirius dans l'intimité humide d'Harry, et le brun entre leurs corps couvèrent de sueur. Sans s'en rendre compte, leurs pensées étaient les mêmes, un cri, un « Je t'aime » sortir de leur bouche.

Sirius se laissa rouler au coter d'Harry qui vint par la même occasion se serrer dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent alors un sourire heureux aux lèvres, les jours à venir promettait d'être mouvementer pour le nouveau couple.


End file.
